


useless

by radioactivebaby (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, Degradation, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/radioactivebaby
Summary: Hyunjin is...well-endowed but he doesn't know how to use it.So, Minho decides it's time to teach him.Or Hyunjin is bad at sex and Minho decides it's time to fix that.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 170





	useless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know I haven't posted in a like a month and I'm really sorry about that! I've just been stuck in a rut and I didn't know what to write but of course Hyunho was the shining light at the end of that writer's block tunnel. 
> 
> I had this idea of Hyunjin not knowing how to use what he's been given correctly and Minho teaching him how to be better.  
> I hope you enjoy this new fic from me and I have many ideas bubbling under, I just hope I can get them out in a faster manner than before.
> 
> I feel like I always suck in the tags department, I can never think of what to tag, so if you find anything that should be tagged and isn't, do let me know!

"I can't believe you were given this big useless cock and you can't even do anything with it." Minho's tone was demeaning, meant to make the younger feel small. "It's so big… it would fill up someone so nicely, but you don't even know how to use it." He tsks softly, turning to face Hyunjin who sat perched on a chair in the middle of the room. "Don't you think that's just sad, Jinnie? You're so… well-endowed, but you can't fuck." The eldest made sure to inject just the slightest amount of disappointment into his voice. Hyunjin's squirms from his words were worth the torment.  
  
"I-I…" Hyunjin stumbled over his words. He didn't want to disappoint and he could hear the disappointment in Minho's voice. "I can definitely use it! I can fuck you well, M-Min, please? I want to.. try!" If there was one thing Hyunjin was, he was always eager to please, eager to learn. If Minho wanted to be fucked, Hyunjin would do his best to produce those results. "I want to f-fuck you the way you want, please." He was desperate to prove Minho wrong, to prove he could do what the eldest wanted.  
  
"Hm. I don't know if I believe you can really do it, Hyunjin. You just can't fuck properly." Minho shook his head softly, tapping his fingers along his other arm in thought. "But maybe I can teach you." A smirk came to his face, a look that made Hyunjin shudder. "Maybe I can mold you into my perfect little student. Wouldn't you like that, baby boy? To learn how to please me?"  
  
The youngest eyes widened almost comically before nodding enthusiastically. "P-please, I want to do whatever would make you happy, I want to learn how to please you." He whined softly, gripping the edges of the chair he was in. "Please teach me how to use my useless big cock."  
  
Minho's hands came to rest on Hyunjin's thighs, running his fingertips along them lightly. "Hmm. Maybe for once you can actually make me come when you fuck me." He chuckled softly, squeezing his thighs softly. Hyunjin did have very beautiful thighs but that was a thought for another time. "Undress yourself for me. You can do that, right?" There was a hint of doubt in his voice that his baby could do anything by himself. "My dumb baby can handle that… right?"  
  
Hyunjin's cock couldn't help but twitch at the tone, he loved when Minho made him feel like there was nothing he could do himself. He needed Minho to do everything for him. Undress, fuck Minho properly… "I-I can do that." His voice was determined. It always started off this way; Hyunjin insisting he was capable of doing things himself but by the end of things, begging Minho to take over. He pushed himself off of his chair, reaching for his shirt and tossing that to the side, before reaching down to unbutton his pants. But he just couldn't get the button undone, his hands shaking, a soft whine passing through his lips. "M-Min…"  
  
"Oh, poor baby… Can't even undo your pants? It's okay, pretty baby, what would you do without me?" Minho chuckled softly, pushing Hyunjin's hands aside, tugging his pants down and off. "My stupid baby just can't do anything without me. Can't even get his pants off. Hopefully, he can learn how to fuck me." Minho's fingertips reached for the taller’s briefs, letting his fingertips run along the waistband before letting it snap back against his skin. A gasp slipped from Hyunjin's lips before Minho tugged the briefs down and off as well. "You're so pretty, Jinnie. I mean look at you." His fingertips ran along the shaft, not producing too much friction, but just enough to get Hyunjin's hips bucking into nothing. "Ah, ah. Don't get too excited, hm?" His fingertips were gone as soon as they came. "Well… since you want to fuck me, I suppose I have to stretch myself. I know you definitely can't do it right. My baby is so lucky tonight, isn't he? He gets to fuck me and he gets to watch me put on a show. You should be thanking me."  
  
The look on Hyunjin's face was priceless. The realization that he wasn't being grateful enough for everything he was receiving, he felt ashamed. "I-I'm sorry, Min. Thank you so much for allowing me so many privileges… I don't deserve them." He sat back in the chair, now missing his clothes, but aware that he wasn't allowed to touch himself in any form. No matter how hard his cock twitched at the way Minho spoke to him, he couldn't touch.  
  
"You're right. You don't." Min began unbuttoning his shirt, tugging it off and putting it to the side, while then reaching down to tug off his pants. "Remember our safeword, right, cutie? You remember how to let me know if I go too far?" He wasn't really planning on going too hard on Hyunjin tonight but he had to make sure that the youngest knew there was a way out if anything got too difficult. "Tell me the safeword, Jin." His hands went into the drawer by the bed, pulling out the lube as he waited for a response.  
  
"It's bunny. The safeword is bunny." Hyunjin's eyes were glued to the bottle of lube in Minho's hands, knowing he was one step away from being so deep inside Minho. "I will let you know if anything is too much, I promise."  
  
"Good boy." It was the only praise Hyunjin had really gotten that night and it brought out the prettiest light in his eyes. Minho reached down to tug off his underwear, turning so that his back was facing Hyunjin, giving him the perfect view for what was to come. "It's too bad you can't touch yet, huh? The poor baby probably itching to touch." The bottle cap popped and he slicked up his fingers, also pouring a little along his ass, doing so particularly to tease Hyunjin. He reached behind himself, spreading the lube he had poured before his fingers found his hole. A soft groan left his lips as he allowed one finger to begin breaching, taking it slow considering he hadn't allowed Hyunjin to top in awhile. "It's so… tight, Hyunjin. Would feel so good around your cock, I bet." He pushed his finger all the way in, waiting until he adjusted before beginning to move the one finger. "Jinnie…" A soft whine passed his lips, it was rare that he let himself break down that domineering act of his, but it had been a while since he'd done this to himself.  
  
Hyunjin was practically shaking with the resolve to not touch himself or touch Minho. He was a good boy, he always was, but watching the way Minho touched himself… hearing the way he practically begged for Hyunjin to touch him. It drove him crazy, he wanted to give Minho the pleasure he was desperate for. "Minnie…" His voice cracked, the desperation going straight to his dick. "I want to be in you so bad, Min, please…"  
  
"N-Not yet, Jinnie… do you see what I'm doing with my fingers? This is almost exactly what you should be doing when you get that useless monster cock in my ass, alright?" He meant it when he said he was going to teach Hyunjin how to do this. Once he felt like the first finger was no longer enough, he allowed a second finger to join the first one, his thighs trembling a little. The two fingers began to press inwards but also making sure to stretch outwards. Hyunjin was undoubtedly big and if he didn't prep enough, there would be more pain than was necessary.  
  
The youngest was finding it incredibly difficult to control himself but he knew if he touched himself, if he did anything Minho didn't tell him to do, he would for sure be punished. His fingernails were digging into his hands so deep, they were beginning to go numb from pain, but anything to keep from disappointing the elder. "Minho, please." His tone had gone from desperate to next level desperate, his voice reaching a high pitched level. "I want to touch you so bad, please." His eyes were glued to Minho's hands deep inside himself, wishing that were his cock, wishing his hands were wandering Minho's body. "Let me make you feel good." He wasn't sure if he could do exactly what Minho wanted of him, if he could make him cum this time, if he could make use of this big cock. But he wanted to try so badly.  
  
Minho had to admit, he himself was growing impatient, and Hyunjin's begging wasn't making it any easier. He allowed his hands to slide out of himself, adjusting so he was bent over the desk in front of him. "Come here, Hyunjinnie." He waited until he felt Hyunjin show up behind him, glancing behind him. "Do you think you can put that cock to good use? You just do what I showed you earlier."  
  
"Of course I-I can!" The stammer proved he wasn't really that sure of himself but it had looked easy enough. His hands hesitantly went to place at Minho's hips, glancing up at the elder for a second before beginning to push himself inside. He was slow, he had noticed Minho was slow with himself at first, so he mimicked what he memorized. "Is this okay, Min?" His tone was worried, he was definitely overthinking this.  
  
"It feels... Fine, Hyunjin." His tone was tight, the stretch was unreal, he hadn't felt it in so long. "Just do what feels right, you're overthinking this. I know my baby is capable of making me feel good, you just have to get out of your mind." This was a softer tone than Minho had had all night, but he knew what Hyunjin needed now was reassurance. "Start moving, Jinnie. I'll let you know what feels good and what doesn't."  
  
The taller boy hesitated for a second, before he began to move, trying to recreate what Minho had been doing with his hands earlier. In, out, in, out. He was earning soft grunts from the man underneath him so he took that as a good sign. "Min, am I doing okay?" He hadn't heard from the elder in a few minutes, fearing that the lack of talking meant he wasn't doing good enough.  
  
"You're doing good, baby, just let go. You feel good, so good. If you stop thinking, you'll feel even better."  
  
Hyunjin took that compliment and he rode with it, his hips beginning to pick up the pace, and with each sound Minho provided the lack of confidence seemed to slide away. He had worked his way up to a quick pace, fucking in and out of Minho desperately. He was doing better than he ever had before, albeit not perfect, still.  
  
And even though Hyunjin couldn't seem to completely hit that sweet spot in him and his thrusts changed pace sporadically, it still felt good to Minho. He felt so full and the way Hyunjin swiped against his sweet spot with every few thrusts drove him crazy. "You feel so good, Jinnie, maybe you're getting better at this." A breathless chuckle passed his lips. "Perhaps your cock is becoming more useful. Speed up baby, pound into me, please."  
  
And so, Hyunjin did, he sped up. The only sound in the room was skin against skin and Hyunjin's groans getting louder and more high-pitched as he continued. Hyunjin was so worked up from earlier, he was sure to cum quickly. His thrusts were already sporadic as it was but as he worked himself to orgasm, they just got more inconsistent. He was fucking Minho like a desperate dog, like he didn't know how to control his own hips.  
  
"Come in me, baby boy. Go ahead." He could tell Hyunjin was about to come and this pace that he had set was kind of hot. The franticness of his thrusts, the unpredictability of whether he was going to hit his sweet spot, the desperate need to empty inside him. "You've been so good today, you've learned so much, you deserve this." Minho was laying it on sweet, knowing Hyunjin had done his best and didn't need to be embarrassed any further that night.  
  
The taller of the two was letting out the most obscene whines, his hips seeming to have lost control of themselves as he finally spilled into the elder, his hands holding onto Minho tight enough to leave handprints. Minho was so tight it was overwhelming, he couldn't have lasted any longer. For a moment, he was lost in his own haze of pleasure, leaning down to nuzzle into Minho's neck. "M-Min… did I do okay?"  
  
Minho chuckled softly, ruffling Hyunjin's hair. "Hmm. Not quite, but I have an idea." He did his best to do this without Hyunjin exiting him, pushing him back into the chair he had been in earlier. Minho hadn't come yet but he was close enough to make it happen himself. "You didn't make me come this time but you were so close, baby… you've learned so much tonight." As he spoke, he began to move, earning soft whines from Hyunjin. He knew he was overstimulating him, so close to after he had just come. "Just a bit longer for me, Jinnie, just hold on for me, pretty baby." He began to bounce on top of Hyunjin's cock, groaning softly. This was the potential of Hyunjin's monster cock, it reached all of the right places, hitting him right in his sweet spot.  
  
Hyunjin placed his hands on Minho's hips but he was too spent to try to help him, watching the way Minho actually fell apart on his cock. The way he was desperately chasing his own high. It was shameful to know that Hyunjin couldn't have done this for him, but Minho had told him he had done well, anyways. "M-Min…" He wanted to help him somehow, he didn't want to continue being useless, so his hand snaked around to start jerking Minho off. The gasp he earned from Minho was worth potentially breaking a rule for.  
  
"F-Fuck, Jinnie… Jinnie, please." His voice cracked, Hyunjin's hand going with the pace he had set for the way he was bouncing on his cock, soft little whine exiting his lips as the feeling in his gut began to build. "Shit, shit, shit…" Minho wasn't the most vocal person but tonight was the night for firsts. "Hyunjinnie-!" With little to no warning, Minho spilled into Hyunjin's hand, one of his hands digging into Hyunjin's thigh. "Oh my god…" A soft breath pushed out of his lips as he fucked himself down from his high, pausing after a few moments.  
  
For a moment, silence blanketed over the two of them, the two of them catching their breath. "I gotta.. Get you in the bath, Jinnie." Minho was the first to break the silence, slowly pushing himself off of Hyunjin with a soft hiss. "Come on, pretty baby, you did good tonight, okay? You pushed yourself outside of your comfort zone and while you didn't accomplish everything, you still did well." He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on the taller's lips.  
  
After a quick bath, consisting of both of them cleaning off the many fluids that had been exchanged, Hyunjin insisted Minho be the one to go to bed. "I can grab us food and water, Min, go lay down. You're the one who was fucked tonight, you can barely walk! Let me take care of you! And this time I won't mess it up." He pouted softly, shooing Minho off to the bed before heading to the kitchen, coming back shortly afterward with chocolate and water. "Here."  
  
The bar of chocolate was quickly devoured by the two of them, bottles of water emptied in seconds, and Minho fast asleep in Hyunjin's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, me again!  
> I hope you enjoyed this one! Feel free to comment, leave kudos, let me know what ya thought!
> 
> You can follow me on my new NSFW twitter it's @LlNOKITTY  
> 


End file.
